


Surprise Heat

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, First attempt at smut, M/M, Omegaverse, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been busy working and now that they had won a day off where they could just relax and enjoy each other's company, Arthur starts his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is Omega Verse USUK, in that order cuz I don't like UKUS. Also, this is my first ever written lemon, smut, porn, whatever. So, sorry it's not very good.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

 

It began suddenly; neither had perceived _it_ had been _so_ close. They had been just relaxing on the couch, Arthur reading a book and Alfred playing a video-game when it started.

To say that Arthur was shocked was an understatement, he usually started feeling symptoms when it was nearing, but he had been so busy with work he probably didn't notice at all. Alfred had been busy too; he had been out of the house many times because of his work, so he hadn't noticed either.

Today they were both given a day off, so they were planning on relaxing, watching some films and cuddle. _Just that_.

But, alas, there's _always_ something. And that something was: _Arthur's heat_. 

It hit Alfred in the face like a ton of bricks and before he knew it he was pinning the other down on the couch, the book and game controller falling to the floor and forgotten.

No words were spoken as Alfred lowered his head and started kissing Arthur. The two had been mates since the second year of college. It had been a weird encounter where Alfred spilled his coffee all over Arthur; the Brit had then shouted profanities at him with no fear even though he was an omega and then poured his tea on the alpha's head. They had started somewhat shaky with lots of fights and bickering, but it escalated to _this_ –Becoming mates and living together.

They have only lived together for a short time and even though they had been mates before college ended, after they graduated Arthur went to England to talk with his family and sort things out before coming back to America to live with his lover.

This wasn't the first time he spent with Alfred in heat, he just wasn't pregnant because he didn't want it before the two, or at least Alfred, got a stable job. They had jobs now though...

Just the look Arthur sent Alfred made his heart flutter, it was a confirmation. They could do it now and try to make a family. 

Alfred smiled into the kiss. The alpha's hands started to wander through Arthur's body making the omega shiver. Although Arthur's scent was extremely arousing and made Alfred want to fuck him into the couch until the other couldn't move anymore, he also wanted to take this slowly.

Arthur groaned and broke the kiss gasping for air, face flushed he stared at the alpha on top him and smiled softly, "Are we really going to do this on the sofa?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically and took off his glasses putting them on the coffee table, "Yep, I always wanted to try it on the couch." Arthur scoffed making Alfred chuckle and then he started to kiss the Brit's neck, soft nips and kisses now, but by the end of this he would be sure that there would be plenty of marks on that pretty neck.

"So romantic."

"I know." He unbuttoned his omega's white shirt and opened it to reveal the slim chest and already perky rosy nipples underneath.

"Just so you know, if the couch gets dirty you're the one that's going to clean it later." He gasped and moaned as Alfred licked and softly bit one of his nipples, the other being grabbed and squeezed by the alpha's fingers.

Alfred nodded and with Arthur's help the two discarded their shirts. More moans and groans came out of Arthur's mouth, being in heat made him forget to even be embarrassed about all the sounds his mouth let out. Alfred continued his ministrations down Arthur's stomach till he reached the button of his trousers, but didn't undo them, instead he kissed his way up again to Arthur's neck to start on the first hickey.

"Alfred—" Arthur growled and he felt the American smirk.

"What is it?" He whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe; the alpha's hands moved down and groped his ass making Arthur arch his back.

"S-stop this b-bloody teasing, you wanker!" He shouted glaring at him through half-lidded eyes, his hands discomposing and messing up Alfred's hair.

"Tell me... What do you want?" He breathed against his mouth, looking into those beautiful green eyes that were clouded with lust and love.

"Alfred...!" He frowned and whined, "You bloody well know what I want!" He jerked his hips up, his crotch bumping with Alfred's.

Alfred growled and tried to refrain from losing control, he wanted to tease his mate a bit more...

"I can't read minds, Artie." He said lowly, his hands now keeping Arthur's hips down and the Brit whimpered.

"I won't say it!" It was his first day on heat so of course he wouldn't beg, _yet_. "If you don't do it, I'll go outside and somebody will!" He roared defiantly, certain that this would snap a nerve in the alpha. Which it did as his lover's eyes darkened, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed a thin line.

Growling he got up on his knees and grabbed Arthur by the waist turning him around to his hands and knees, the American then bit down on the junction between Arthur's neck and shoulder, hard making the omega wince a little, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Arthur. _You're mine and mine alone._ You shouldn't say that even if you're joking or I'll have to chain you up to our bed and fuck and mark you until you understand that _you're_ _mine_."

Arthur huffed as his face was pushed into the sofa beneath and a shiver ran up his spine at Alfred's words, "Alfred– _Please!_ " He groaned his hands grabbing a pillow and he wiggled his hips a bit against the other's still hidden cock.

Alfred practically ripped Arthur's trousers and underwear off and Arthur mentally noted to himself to scold Alfred for ruining them after this was over. The omega bit his lower lip as he felt a finger prodding his entrance, spreading the slick that had leaked out and finally thrust in. He squirmed uncomfortably but Alfred stopped him from moving by grabbing his hips with his free hand and looming over him, licking his spine up to his nape.

The finger moved, in, out, in, out, after a few moments a second one joined in and Alfred paused a few seconds. They hadn't done this in a while so Arthur was _really_ tight, the alpha's patience was starting to wear out as more moans were voiced out, the muscles tightening around his fingers, plus having his mate's ass presented to him like this, he just wanted to fuck him silly, until he screamed.

The fingers moved again, in, out, in, out; till Arthur groaned and told him to _hurry the fuck up_ and then a third finger went in. Arthur gave a long and loud moan and Alfred had to squeeze his own erection – still in his jeans – and count to ten in his head to calm down. Of course that would be easier without the smell of heat from his mate and the sounds he made.

"Alfred, please..." He pleaded meekly and that was all it took for Alfred to _very_ quickly remove his stupid jeans and boxers, all that without getting out of the couch, but having to take his fingers out of Arthur which resulted in an whine from the omega, Alfred smirked and then pressed the tip of his cock to his mate's entrance.

Arthur gasped as he finally felt Alfred pressing in, in, _in_ , until he was balls deep in. The alpha exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was tight; it was _oh so deliciously_ tight and warm. The Brit panted and moaned beneath him.

Alfred wanted to wait for the other's permission, but it was _so_ difficult. He bit Arthur's shoulder to try to stay calm and waited. A minute or so later, Arthur nodded his head and the American pulled out only to slam right back in with so much force that the omega's head bumped on the sofa's arm.

He opened his mouth to protest because of his brute strength but all that sounded were moans and groans and Alfred's name in a jumbled mess. The American's pace was strong and fast, leaving Arthur to claw at the cushion below him for dear life, because _oh God it was so good!_ He must have voiced his thoughts because he heard Alfred chuckle and then slap his ass.

The Brit gasped, his back arched and his ass tightened around the cock moving inside him making Alfred grunt and slap him again. The American shifted a little behind him and next, Arthur screamed and Alfred smirked, "Found it..." He uttered out, voice hoarse and low.

He aimed at the little bundle of nerves that made his mate go nuts with every thrust, a few more and Alfred could feel his stomach narrowing, he was getting close and by Arthur's moans and his muscles tightening around him, he was close too.

"Alfred—!" The omega shrieked trying to say something and failing but Alfred understood either way. The American reached around and grabbed the Brit's cock, squeezing it and fondling it. One more hit to the omega's prostate and he screamed again as he spilled to the sofa below.

" _Arthur!_ " The alpha grunted out burying himself deep within the other as he reached his end. The knot started to form and now they had to be connected like this for about twenty minutes.

The duo gasped for breath and Arthur moaned as he felt the knot and his mate's seed covering his insides.

Alfred got up, pulling Arthur with him so he was seated on his lap, "You wouldn't really go outside like this, would you?" He asked quietly, chin placed on the omega's shoulder, he massaged the Brit's hips and thighs.

"Of course not, love." He replied making himself comfortable against his mate's chest. He sighed happily at his lover's touch and closed his eyes to relax.

Alfred hummed and smiled, he gazed at the telly and as he noticed the _'You're dead. Game over.'_ , he groaned, "Damn it, I'll have to restart again. Worth it though..." He smirked and kissed one of the many marks he left on Arthur's neck.

"You can start playing now, you know? It's not like you're going to get out of here anytime soon." He opened one lazy green eye to gaze at his mate and smiled.

"Woah, wait, you're telling me I can play video-games while I knot you? I thought you would want to talk and whatnot." Alfred was clearly surprised but his voice sounded hopeful.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually like seeing you play video-games. Now, don't make me regret this. You're still cleaning the couch after this." Arthur told him blushing and Alfred beamed.

"You're the best, Artie! I love you so much!" He hugged the other carefully, "But..." He grimaced, "The controller is on the floor..." He whined sadly.

"Bloody—" Arthur grabbed the controller with his feet and pulled it up until he could reach it with his hands, he then passed it over to Alfred.

"You're, like, the best mate ever, Artie. Also, I still would like to know where you got so bendy." He inquired with a sly glint in his eyes as he remembered many moments where the Brit had been flexible, and Arthur flushed and shook his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just play the bloody game."

"I'll find out sooner or later..." He nodded while the Brit snorted, and restarted the game, arms around Arthur's waist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing on my other fanfiction but this stupid thing wouldn't leave my head. Sorry.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY TITTLE TOO; IT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF.
> 
> Okay, pretty much PWP, my first too so, please, no flames. I'm just a poor girl that wanted to fulfil dirty fantasies, okay? I'm just a poor girl, from a poor family, spare me my life. XD
> 
> Anyway, my first omega verse too, I really like this AU so I'll probably make more fanfiction with it….. lskjfdnlkajfsnd
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, #Kat's out~


End file.
